haus_gerath_das_lied_von_eis_und_feuer_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Catelyn Tully
Lady Catelyn Tully, auch Catelyn Stark genannt, ist die Gemahlin von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell. Sie haben zusammen zwei Kinder: Robb und Sansa. Catelyn wurde in Schnellwasser im Haus Tully geboren. Sie ist die Tochter von Lord Hoster Tully und Minisa Whent, ihre Geschwister sind Edmure Tully und Lysa Arryn, Ururenkelin von Medgar Tully, Urenkelin von Samson Tully, und Großnichte von Celia Tully, Enkelin von Lord Ernold Tully, sowie Nichte von Ser Brynden Tully. Sie ist einer der Haupt-POV-Charaktere. 288 n. A. E. ist sie 23 Jahre alt. Es gibt eine TV - Version zu Catelyn Tully bei Game of Thrones. Charakter & Erscheinung Catelyn erscheint als stolze, starke, gütige und selbstlose Frau, ihr Umgang ist ehrenvoll und aufrecht. Ihr leitendes Prinzip ist die Pflichterfüllung. Catelyn besitzt außerdem ein gutes Gespür für Politik. Allerdings besitzt sie auch eine sehr beschützende Seite, die sie öfter mit dem Herzen statt mit dem Verstand handeln lässt, vor allem wenn es um ihre Familie geht. Den Bastardsohn Jon Schnee wiederum behandelt sie wie einen Außenseiter, auch weil sie es ihrem Ehemann nicht verziehen hat, dass er diesen mit an den Hof gebracht hat. Sie glaubt an Die Sieben. Sie wird beschrieben als schöne Frau, selbst nach der Geburt von fünf Kindern, mit braunem Haar und blauen Augen. Ser Brynden Tully ist der Meinung, Catelyn habe das Gesicht ihrer Mutter geerbt, v.a. bei den Wangen und dem Kinn. Sie ist sehr pflichtbewusst und hat die Aufgaben einer Lady von Schnellwasser schon als junge Frau ernsthaft erfüllt. Auch ist sie sehr gläubig. Biographie Catelyn ist die älteste Tochter von Lady Minisa Whent und Lord Hoster Tully, Herr des Hauses Tully von Schnellwasser. Sie hat einen jüngeren Bruder, Edmure, und eine jüngere Schwester namens Lysa. Sie hatte zwei ältere Brüder, die aber beide schon im Kindesalter verstorben sind. Bis zu der Geburt Edmures war sie Tochter und Sohn zugleich für ihren Vater, und als ihre Mutter starb, übernahm sie pflichtbewusst die Aufgaben der Lady von Schnellwasser. Sie verbrachte ihre Kindheit in Schnellwasser, wo sie auch mit dem Mündel ihres Vaters, Petyr Baelish, befreundet war. Catelyn erinnert sich gern an ihre Zeit in Schnellwasser. So backten Catelyn, Lysa und Petyr einmal zusammen Matschkuchen und Petyr aß soviel davon, dass er eine Woche krank war. Auch erinnert sie sich gern daran, dass sie mit ihrem Vater Lord Hoster Tully im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg übernachtet hat, wenn sie beide auf Reisen waren. Als Catelyn etwa elf Jahre alt war, entdeckten sie und Lysa zusammen das Küssen, indem sie abwechselnd bei Petyr übten. Für Catelyn waren diese Küsse eher unschuldig, aber Lysa erlaubte Petyr ein bisschen mehr, denn es gefiel ihr. Petyr verliebte sich in Catelyn, die wiederum konnte seine Gefühle nicht erwidern und sah ihn eher als einen Bruder. Als sie zwölf Jahre alt war, wurde sie mit dem Erben von Winterfell, Brandon Stark, verlobt. Diese Verbindung sollte die Beziehung der beiden mächtigen Häuser stärken. Als Brandon nach Schnellwasser kam, forderte ihn Petyr zum Duell um Catelyns Hand heraus. Brandon gewann diesen Kampf mit Leichtigkeit, doch verschonte er Petyrs Leben auf Catelyns Drängen hin, wenngleich er schwer verwundet und gedemütigt wurde, weil er nicht aufgeben wollte. Zwei Wochen lag er im Krankenbett, und Lord Hoster hatte Catelyn verboten, ihn zu besuchen. Petyr Baelish wurde daraufhin aus Schnellwasser verbannt. Catelyn sprach keine Abschiedsworte und hat ihn nicht getröstet, wie es ihr Vater von ihr verlangt hatte. Nach Brandons Tod schickte er Catelyn noch einen einzigen Brief, den sie jedoch ungelesen verbrannte. Lysa selbst erzählt Sansa Stark auf Hohenehr, wie Catelyn all die Jahre auf Schnellwasser nur mit Petyr gespielt habe. Sie erinnert sich an einen Abend, als die Lords Bracken und Schwarzhain wieder einmal wegen eines Streits auf Schnellwasser waren, und während ein Sänger spielte, habe Catelyn ganze sechsmal mit Petyr getanzt. Als der Streit zwischen den Lords nicht beigelegt werden konnte, habe sich Lord Hoster mit den beiden in sein Audienzzimmer zurückgezogen, und die Kinder haben sich an dem Abend betrunken. Edmure Tully war noch jung und schnell betrunken, und Petyr hat dann versucht, Catelyn zu küssen, doch sie hat ihn zurückgewiesen und ihn ausgelacht. Anschließend habe sich Petyr so sehr betrunken, dass Ser Brynden Tully ihn ins Bett tragen musste. In dieser Nacht ist Lysa zu Petyr ins Bett gestiegen, um ihn zu trösten, und er hat ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen, dann hat er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebe, sie dann allerdings "Cat" genannt, bevor er wieder einschlief. Catelyns Verlobung musste aufgelöst werden, weil Brandon von Aerys II. Targaryen ermordet wurde, was wiederum Roberts Rebellion auslöste, die von Eddard Stark und seinem Freund Robert Baratheon angeführt wurde. Während der Rebellion im Jahr 283 n. A. E. wurde Catelyn mit Eddard vermählt, um den Plan trotz Brandons Tod fortzuführen, obwohl sie Eddard erst zu ihrem Hochzeitstag zum ersten Mal sah. Catelyn ist bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Eddard enttäuscht, da sie eine jüngere Version von Brandon erwartet hatte. Sie fand Eddard weniger hübsch und zu ernst, fast schon kühl. Selbst nach ihrer ersten Nacht mit ihm empfand sie eher Pflichtbewusstsein als Leidenschaft. Sie erinnert sich später daran, wie unglücklich sie die Hochzeit gemacht hatte, und wie unangenehm ihr das Betten vorgekommen war. Zum gleichen Zweck wie Eddard und Catelyn heiratete ihre Schwester Lysa Lord Jon Arryn in einer Doppelhochzeit in der Septe von Schnellwasser im Jahre 283 n. A. E.. Nur 14 Tage nach der Hochzeit zog Eddard wieder in den Krieg, verließ Catelyn aber immerhin mit einem Kind in ihrem Bauch. Catelyn bringt Robb in Schnellwasser zur Welt. Nach Roberts Rebellion wurde ihr dann all die Liebe zuteil, die eine Frau sich nur wünschen kann, nachdem sie das gute sanfte Herz hinter Eddards strenger Miene entdeckt hatte. Catelyn zog nach Winterfell, wo sie mit Eddard eine glückliche Ehe verlebt. Spannungen gibt es regelmäßig wegen Eddards Betrug im ersten Jahr ihrer Ehe, als sie schon mit Robb schwanger war. Das Ergebnis dieser Untreue ist Jon Schnee, den Eddard aus dem Krieg im Süden mitgebracht hat. Kategorie:Haus Tully Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Adel im Norden Kategorie:Adel in den Flusslanden Kategorie:Personen des Nordens Kategorie:Personen der Flusslande Kategorie:POV Kategorie:TV-Figur Kategorie:Romanfigur Kategorie:Schnellwasser Kategorie:Winterfell Kategorie:Der Hochzeitsritter Kategorie:Glaube der 7